Tu aimeras une autre personne
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Kaho Mizuki lui a dit, et pourtant, Toya refuse d'y croire...Jusqu'à ce que. Toya x Yukito, one shot ou ficclet


**Titre de la fanfic :** Tu aimeras une autre personne.  
**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Card Captor Sakura appartient aux Clamp.  
**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance, one shot

**Couple :** Toya x Yukito

**Notes :** C'est ça de regarder les épisodes, on découvre certains sous-entendus très forts. J'espèe ne pas avoir fait de OOC _

« Quand on se reverra, tu aimeras une autre personne. »

Foutaises. C'est ce que Toya pensa quelques années plus tard. Jamais il n'était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Il aimait Kaho Mizuki, et même si quand celle-ci reviendrait elle aimerait une autre personne, Toya, lui, n'oubliera jamais ses sentiments. D'ailleurs pourquoi il y repensait ? Sûrement à cause de ce rêve, où il avait revu cette scène là. Mais c'était décidé : Jamais il n'aimerait quelqu'un d'autre que Mizuki-sensei. Une fois qu'il confirma cette décision dans sa tête, il reporta son attention sur le bâtiment du lycée. Le voilà un grade au dessus.

Soudain, il sent quelque chose le bousculer, il se retourne et voit un jeune garçon aux cheveux gris, du même âge que lui, avec des lunettes et des yeux marron.

- Ah, désolé, ça va ? fit-celui-ci.

- Oui…

- Je me nomme Yukito Tsukishiro, enchanté de te connaître !

Il regarde le dit Yukito. Ça fait à peine deux secondes qu'ils parlent, qu'il se présente déjà, il est bien poli…

- Toya Kinomoto.

Et puis quel est ce sentiment qui frappe sur son cœur et qui lui fait un effet bizarre ? Pourquoi a-t-il l'impression de connaître cette sensation étrange qui envahit son esprit ?

Non, non, et non, il se fait des hallucinations. Et puis, c'est l'heure des cours, il doit vite y aller. Les heures passent, les jours aussi, et peu à peu il s'entend de plus en plus avec le dit Yukito. Sakura à également l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier d'ailleurs.

« - Merci mais….

- Tu as déjà quelqu'un ?

- Oui »

Et puis, finalement, il se rend compte de la vérité, que ce picotement dans son cœur ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il peut ignorer, vu qu'il grandit, qu'il augmente. Que les sourires que fait Yukito quand il mange le rendent vraiment heureux. Et rien que le fait de le voir lui fait vraiment du bien.

Mais il ne veut pas l'admettre : Il doit encore aimer Mizuki-sensei, ce n'est pas possible. Alors pourquoi son cœur bat si vite, rien que de savoir que Yukito passe la nuit chez lui ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

- Toya-kuuun ! On peut y aller.

Ils commencent ainsi leur trajet à vélo.

- Dit, Yuki, si ton cœur battait très vite quand tu voyais quelqu'un et que tu étais tout le temps, heureux quand tu le voyais te sourire, ça signifierait quoi pour toi ?

- Huum, et bien….. Que je l'aime ?

Yukito avait dit ça avec un tel sourire que le pauvre cœur de Toya s'emballa encore plus. De plus, son meilleur ami venait d'affirmer les faits. Oui, il l'aimait vraiment et ça le dérangeait un peu, pour plusieurs raisons.

- Et si tu aimais déjà quelqu'un d'autre ?

- ça voudrait dire que j'aimerais deux personnes !

Quelle innocence, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Mais il n'y a pas que cette raison.

- Que cette personne était du même sexe que toi ?

- Qu'importe, je l'aimerais, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il avoue donc s'en moquer d'être homosexuel ou hétérosexuel.

- Et qu'elle…

- Qu'elle ?

Mais ils arrivaient déjà chez Toya et la question resta en suspens. Heureusement pour le pauvre Kinomoto qui ne pouvait décidément pas avouer à Yukito qu'il l'aimait. Comme à son habitude, Sakura semblait s'épanouir joyeusement quand elle voyait son meilleur ami. Vraiment, Yuki plaisait à beaucoup de monde, à Toya, Sakura et Shaolan. Peut-être à cause de son air mignon ou sa goinfrerie ?

Il cru que le jeune lycéen aux cheveux gris avait déjà oublié la question, pourtant, le brun sembla avoir tort car une fois les deux étudiants dans la chambre de l'un, Yukito reprit tout de suite la conversation.

- Alors, et qu'elle quoi ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, c'était impossible. Yukito le rejetterais. Mais pourquoi ce grand sourire lui faisait si bien ? Lui donnait envie de tout dire ? Non, il devait résister, sinon il perdrait son meilleur ami.

- Oh rien. Et si on faisait nos devoirs ?

- Toya-kun, tu me caches quelque chose !

Son sourire plaisantin lui faisait vraiment de l'effet. Et Toya ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, et puis sans s'en rendre compte, de cracher le morceau.

- Et qu'elle était ton meilleur ami ?

Yukito fut surpris. Il avait sûrement compris ou Toya voulait en venir. C'était perdu, le garçon aux cheveux gris allait demander à s'en aller.

- Et bien, tant pis, je lui avouerais quand même mes sentiments. Pourquoi toutes ses questions, Toya-kun ?

Il n'avait pas deviné, il n'avait pas vu où Toya voulait en venir. Peut-être pour ça que le jeune brun se mit à nouveau à soupirer tout en regardant son être aimé.

- Toi….

- Oui ?

Encore le même sourire.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas compris, hein ? fit l'ainé des Kinomoto

- Quoi donc ?

- Que je t'aime.

C'était sortit tout seul sans qu'il ne puisse arrêter ses mots. Yukito, au lieu de s'en aller dégouté, se contenta de sourire, encore plus qu'avant, de s'approcher de Toya, et de rire tout en disant :

- Mais moi aussi je t'aime Toya-kun !

Et le courant passa comme ça. Quelques temps après, alors que personne ne savait que Yukito et Toya étaient ensemble, Kaho Mizuki revint à Tomoéda. Et en voyant la complicité entre les deux garçons, elle eut un sourire et parla pour elle-même :

- Tu es vraiment bien tombé, Toya. J'ai l'intuition que tu seras très heureux avec cette personne.

Fin.


End file.
